


Hit Or Miss

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Hit Or Miss

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Hit Or Miss**

**by: lida rose**

**Character(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Archive** : Please, be my guest or check out my [web page ](http://www.white-dot.net/lida/)  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for plowing through another attempt on my part. 

The flipping through of a fashion magazine's pages stopped when an earnest young female voice called out, "Excuse me, Mrs. uh, Mrs. C-r-e-g-g, that would be Mrs. 'Krieg'."

C.J. winced and held up a hand. "It's Cregg and that's me."

"Sorry, I'm new."

C.J. wasn't crazy about this salon but it was close to her apartment and they'd had Saturday openings. "Are they ready for me?"

"Not really. See, the masseuse called off so there won't be a massage today."

The knots of tension C.J. had been carrying around all week tightened like a noose. "There's no one else?"

"Uh-uh."

"Perhaps you could get me in for a facial."

"Today?"

"That seems best since I'm already here."

"Sorry, no openings." The receptionist with red and gold partial streaks in her hair shrugged.

"Well, I guess just the manicure and pedicure."

"Yeah, about that."

"Don't tell me, cancelled."

"Oh no, double booked. It'll be a while longer." She went back to painting her own nails a lovely jet black that made C.J. roll her eyes.

She fought the urge to scream and start throwing things. She reminded herself she was a public figure and a public tantrum would land her in the media spotlight for the wrong reasons.

Instead, she smiled sweetly and said to the receptionist. "Okay then, how about a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm fine and besides I can't pick up a cup until my nails dry."

C.J. turned away counting to ten and muttering, "There's only one Monday per

week right? Then why have I had a week of Mondays?"

* * *

Two hours later, C.J. stepped out into the blazing sun of a late summer Saturday. It was patented Washington, D.C. weather: hot, hazy and humid. The city felt stifling.

She wanted to get home, get out of her clothes and enjoy the feeling of her apartment's air conditioning on bare skin.

Her cell phone rang as she shut the car door. She grabbed it off her waistband sighing before she glanced at the caller ID. The sigh became a purr, "Well, good morning."

"Hello, Beautiful." Danny Concannon's voice sounded strong and sexy.

"Where are you?'

"Just finishing at the gym. I had to get my exercise somehow since you had to hang out at work last night."

"Don't remind me, it was the final insult of the week. After being shut out and misled, Toby asked if I'd like to go off to Camp David in his place so he could spend more time with his family."

"Ouch. Did you blister his skin with your response?"

"I was pithy."

"Well, week's over and I'm hoping for a date tonight with my best girl."

"Yes, please. In fact Danny, I was thinking I'd like to go to . . ."

"Already have a plan in place."

"Oh. What?"

"You'll see but it's just what you need."

"Dress requirements?"

"I'd rather you were undressed, however, since we're going out, wear something."

"More specific, Fish Boy."

"Cool in terms of temperature and casual."

"Doable. Time?"

"Seven-ish since we have a bit of a drive."

"No more hints?"

"Nope." He chuckled, "Of course, if I met you at your place now, you could try and drag it out of me."

"I think you have other things to do so the slate is clear tonight. I'll suffer from not knowing and not seeing you." She let her voice slide into the husky register, "I did miss you last night."

Danny groaned, "Bad girl. I have meetings, errands and research to do. I now have to put you and your winsome ways out of my mind."

"Suffer." She laughed as they said goodbye.

* * *

C.J. tried to relax by just puttering around her apartment with the air conditioning on and her clothes off. But puttering wasn't her normal state and the events of the past week at work kept popping back into her mind.

Four days earlier, she'd looked for Toby and Leo for their okay before calling a full lid. She'd tracked them to the Oval Office along with the President and Josh. Her knock as she opened the door silenced their conversation. C.J flashed back to another time early in the Administration when she felt the same vibe and later discovered she'd been lied to about a possible foreign affairs crisis.

She had swallowed that feeling this time to ask if she could drop the lid. The men exchanged a series of looks before Leo gave permission with a curt nod.

C.J. left after fixing all of them with an intense stare. They weren't fooling her this time. Something was up.

She tried to drop the lid but was detoured by a question about North Korea and uranium. Instantly, she pegged that as the nugget she'd been denied in the Oval Office. The Boys Club strikes again.

The Press Secretary didn't mock or blow off the reporter. She considered his question and remarked the White House always kept an eye on those interested in the ingredients to build a nuclear powerhouse. She wrapped it up by saying she'd look into it.

When the next morning dawned with claims by other Asian nations of the same story. C.J. was fed a pat answer by the President and Leo.

She icily told them they could have been ahead of the story if they'd leveled with her. C.J. reminded them that many of the country's best reporters sit in her Press Room with countless avenues of possible tips.

She was ignored.

* * *

"Damn" C.J. nearly chipped one of her newly manicured nails slamming shut a drawer she'd just straightened out.

The phone rang to complete the process of startling her back to the present. She wondered if she should chance answering it without caller ID. She decided that it was cowardly to worry about who was on the other end. In her chosen profession, the phone could never be ignored.

But her "Hello" was tentative until she heard Danny's cheery greeting.

"Don't tell me we've changed plans, Danny." As she said the words, she realized how much she needed some time with him to find the solace and balance her life often lacked.

"No, not cancelled, at least on my end." He constantly worried that their precious and necessary time together would be disrupted by the demands of the Bartlet White House. More often than not, his fears came true.

"I'll confess to some trepidation when the phone rang. I was reliving part of my week and cleaning out drawers."

"Wow, you are still seething."

"Busted."

"Take comfort from the fact that a White House call would likely be on your wireless." He paused, "I'll admit I expected you to be summoned to Camp David."

"Nope, it's boys only. The First Lady is out of the country. It's just belching, scratching and grunting. Not my strong points."

"I disagree. You grunt and scratch as well as they do, we'll work on belching."

C.J. laughed, "So, why are you summoning me?"

"I like to hear your voice as many times as possible during a day."

Her face softened with delight. "Same here."

"And I wanted to tell you about my day."

"Okay, but I'm not requiring you to check in and account for all your time away from me."

"Went to the gym, did some research and had a meeting about an upcoming story. After that errands and I found time to do a load of laundry."

"Do tell."

"Yes, sheets and towels."

"This is noteworthy because you took them to the Potomac and beat them on rocks to clean them?"

"I put the clean sheets on my bed and arranged the towels in the bathroom so they're very convenient."

"Such an industrious lad." C.J. decided to make Danny work for it.

He sensed that at the other end of the phone and sighed, "Okay, so I thought you might enjoy all this fresh, clean linen."

"Why Danny, what a way with words. I am swept away by your sleepover invitation."

"Hey, I have a come hither look on my face."

"I'll pack a bag and see you and your come hither look later."

"Bye, C.J."

* * *

C.J. splurged on a long soak in her bathtub. She lit a few candles, added her best bath salts and pulled out her own fresh towels. She plotted what she'd wear on the date. The temperature and humidity were staying high indicating a flax colored linen sleeveless top and loose slacks would work.

She imagined dinner at the shore where a cooling breeze would ruffle Danny's slightly damp red curls. Her hair would be up she decided to bolster that cool image on a sultry summer night.

Yeah, a drive and dinner before maybe dancing at one of those little places Danny knew. It would be dark and private as air conditioning vied with music to create a world where workday worries melted like the ice in drinks.

Just when those thoughts nearly lulled her into dozing off in the tub, the letters "WIC" danced in front of her eyes and C.J. groaned.

Her other battle with the men in the West Wing centered on the WIC program. It was one of the most successful government programs because it provided nutritious food for pregnant women, infants and small children. The West Wing has been tipped off that a conservative right wing Congressman was collecting markers to cut the WIC budget.

He was embarrassed that a TV station in his district profiled a woman receiving WIC aid fraudulently.

C.J. argued that it was better to prosecute that one woman rather than cut benefits across the board especially for children.

Her rationale fell on deaf ears except for Josh. He was torn between C.J.'s logic and the other Senior Staff men who argued it was just a small symbolic budget cut and it would appease a Bartlet critic without any real political cost.

She just stared at them and then launched into a tirade ending with a dire warning. They would bring the wrath of women's groups and women down on the Bartlet White House. C.J. warned the President that included the First Lady.

They shrugged off C.J.'s concerns. It brought home once again that she was often on the outside looking in when it came to policy. And the men knew it.

The President's poker weekends at Camp David usually left one of the senior staffers behind to keep it five card stud. Both Toby and Josh offered her their seats at the table and the two of them had the audacity to suggest she take them up on it to use the time to swing the President the other way on the WIC issue.

She'd blistered the men with her refusal. C.J. decided that she'd done all she could to prevent the Bartlet White House from an onslaught of criticism over aligning with a right winger to punish women and children.

This was one time she would content herself with damage control since the boys' club wouldn't heed her warnings. Once the First Lady was back in the country, the stakes in the real life budget game would climb and C.J. could enjoy the show.

Of course, that would be masked by her professional poker face.

C.J. brought Danny's face into focus in her mind. She closed her eyes remembering his attempts to calm her after she was blindsided by the question about uranium. She hadn't confided to Danny about being left out of the loop however, he recognized it in her eyes at the podium. They were getting very good at soothing each other's bad work days without talking about the actual work.

Josh had blabbed to Danny about C.J. being at odds with most of the Senior Staff without giving details. Danny told C.J. he'd chided Josh for their blind spot when it came to issues of trust and C.J.

Again, it was without knowing the full story. Danny's faith in her was touching and C.J. tried to hone in on that.

But even as she realized the bath water was turning cold, she also was aware the week's frustration was still trying twisting up her muscles.

* * *

C.J. was tossing an extra candle in her bag in case Danny was low on that bit of atmosphere. It would make him laugh but C.J. knew everyone looked better in candlelight and she always got a long pull deep in her body when he leaned over to strike a match to a candle's flame.

She blew out a breath and snapped the case shut. Yeah, candlelight would be the perfect end to a leisurely and elegant evening.

The knock on her front door propelled her out of her bedroom. She'd given up trying not to look too eager. C.J. wanted to be in his arms as immediately as possible.

She opened the door and lost herself in his grin. He stepped inside and started to reach for her. C.J. looked confused when he hesitated, "Danny?"

"You look so cool and collected that I don't wan to muss you up."

"Good God, come here." C.J. reached out for Danny closing the distance between them. Their lips connected automatically. Their intimacy evident in small sighs and smiles.

Danny eased his hands under her tunic and stroked her bare back. "This is what I needed."

"You're undressing me."

"No, I'm trying not to wrinkle you. I know it's a hazard of wearing linen."

She forced herself to ignore how good his touch felt as it warmed her cool skin. "Is this the evening you had planned for us?'

"Not quite this early."

"I'm having a hard time coming up with an objection."

"No, don't tempt me. We're on a schedule." He loosened his grasp and stepped back to eye her from head to toe. "You are breathtaking. . . "

". . . but", she prompted.

"Could you please change your shoes?" He pointed to the flimsy low-heeled mules that covered her feet with a few skimpy straps.

"What should I wear?"

"Something flat and closed in would be better."

"Give me a minute." She noticed him glancing at his watch, "Am I holding you up?"

"I'm parked out front."

"Oh. Okay, grab my bag please and I'll meet you there."

Danny kissed her quickly, "Don't take too long."

She laughed at his eagerness. "If you get a better offer, take it."

"Won't happen, C.J."

* * *

She stepped out of her building in more practical flats. She saw his logic, heels would catch in the slats of a pier at a waterfront restaurant. Before the heat could stun her, Danny did.

He hopped out of a Jeep. C.J.'s mouth fell open. "Where the hell did this come from?"

Danny opened the half door for her. "It belongs to Billy Kenworthy."

"You didn't tell me we were going on safari."

"I think that would be a Range Rover."

"Danny. . ."

"He had a wedding to go to and wanted a more dignified car so we swapped for the weekend." Danny glanced at her as he put the Jeep in gear, "Problem?"

"My hair, my skin, my dignity."

"Oh."

"If you'd mentioned this, we could have taken my car."

"We need this."

"In what way?"

"Wind all around. Open air will clean out our cobwebs."

"Uh-huh."

"C.J., if you want to make this an issue, I'll pull over and put on the roof and windows." He gave a surreptitious glance into the rear seat. "I think they're here."

She groaned, "Just shut up and drive. She could already taste her before dinner cocktail and knew it would be just the thing.

They drove out of the city and left some of the summer haze behind. They crossed the state line and C.J. started trying to figure out their destination. Danny wasn't talking, figuring she'd want some calm. Her actions unknowingly tipped him off to his error. She kept punching through the radio stations never finding anything that satisfied her for more than a minute.

After she'd punched through the choices twice, Danny moved his hand from the knob of the gearshift to her restless hand on the radio buttons. "C.J. Chill."

"I'm fine."

"So I see." He nudged her hand aside and punched in a single button. Cool jazz riffs filled the air. "Close your eyes and let the music and breezes do their work."

"Be at one with them." She couldn't help the sarcastic tone.

He ignored it, "Sure, if that works."

Danny's hand traveled back to the gearshift as he smoothly changed gears. He smiled when C.J.'s hand joined his there. She missed the smile because her eyes drifted shut. The last intense heat of the day vied with the breeze from the open cab of the vintage Jeep. C.J. didn't fall asleep but did zone out between the rhythm of the music and the motion of the car.

Her eyes snapped open when she noticed they weren't moving. She focused not on Danny but on the parking lot. "Did we stop for directions?"

She answered her own question. "No, you're a man and would never admit you're lost."

"Stereotyping, C.J." He started his climb out of the driver's side. "We're supposed to be here."

"What's here?"

"The Dugout."

"You brought me to a restaurant modeled after a baseball park?" C.J. twisted to hear his answer as he opened the back of the Jeep, "Danny?"

"It's not a restaurant."

"Then I'll repeat, what's here?"

Danny circled around the back of the car to open her door. She noticed a bag slung over his shoulder. "It's our date."

"You are a Pulitzer Prize winning reporter and the Senior White House Correspondent from the Washington Post -- just spit it out."

"Oh, sorry. You're a National Merit Scholar, perennial Dean's List student and multi degreed Senior Counsel to the President. I figured you'd recognize a batting cage."

"Why the hell should I?" She automatically accepted his hand out and joined him on the pavement. "No, really, this is a joke and a limo is coming to take us to dinner, right?"

"C.J., think outside the box." He grinned at her, "No, instead think inside, inside the batter's box."

"This isn't happening. You're playing with me."

He took her arm. "Play is the idea. Thought some fun was in order after the week from Hell."

"I've been neglecting you if this is your idea of having fun."

"Shut up and give it a chance." Danny stalked off to the counter.

C.J. heard him announce, "The Concannon party."

She strolled toward the entrance torn between feeling incredulous and irate. "We're a party?"

"Well, I light up a room whenever I cross a threshold."

"Daniel."

"If you pay for eight admissions you're entitled to unlimited access to the cages for two hours and lots of tokens included in the extras."

"Our date is at a batting cage."

"Absolutely. We can do elegant restaurants and the Kennedy Center any time. This is seasonal." He walked away from the counter with two buckets of tokens. "Here."

"What are we going to do with all these?"

"Have a good time." He muttered under his breath, "Even if I end up using you as the baseball."

"What?"

"Just grab a bat."

"Why?"

"Because it's a good way to work off frustration and I'm not wasting my money."

"I'm hungry."

"It's handled."

C.J. watched him stride into the batting cage and decided he was having a go at her. Dinner was probably on the way being delivered by one of those upscale dining hot spots in the area.

With that thought, she figured the faster she used up her tokens, the sooner she'd be having her dream date.

Danny was surprised she moved into the adjoining cage without more jibes. He figured he'd misfigured the whole evening and blown a nice chunk of change not to mention his chances for getting lucky in the bedroom.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"C.J., it's simple."

"I figured that if it holds your attention."

That stopped him from coming out of the cage to give her a hands on lesson. He paused and turned his forward progress into posturing so he could lean casually on the cage. "Just drop a token in the box, make sure the control is on the second level."

"Done." She held out the bat. "Where are the balls?"

"Hit the button on the top to start it up."

She felt even more like an idiot. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." He stifled a laugh as the ball whizzed by her. She jumped out of the way allowing him to sweetly ask, "Problem, C.J.?"

"Shut up." She vowed not to get spooked again even as she was startled by the next ball hurtling by. "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

Danny dropped in his first token in his adjacent batting cage. "We can take it down a notch to slow pitch softball but that's slower than the thirty miles per hour pitch I figured would work for you."

"That's the second setting?" Off his nod she summoned up some false bravado, "No problem. I just needed the particulars."

He swallowed another grin and smacked his first pitch out. "Sure you don't need any help, C.J.?"

"Thank you, no." C.J. took a deep breath and mimicked his stance. She took a vicious cut and felt the breeze. Her curse at the missed ball was drowned out by Danny making contact again.

* * *

The sun was setting over the complex. But it was a leisurely departure allowing the heat of the day to continue making its presence known.

Danny put his bat down and left his cage after glancing at C.J. She continued to hack at the ball seemingly intent on setting a world record for using up the tokens. He also noticed more people coming to "The Dugout" to get some exercise and have some fun. He envied them as he heard laughter coming from other groups.

C.J. didn't notice Danny's exit. Her color was up as she worked hard without much result. In her mind, once the token supply was exhausted Danny would reveal a gourmet dinner. It would be her reward for doing penance in a batting cage.

The thud of the pitching machine died. Before she could reach for the next token, she let out a yelp when something icy pressed into her neck.

Before she could sputter out an objection, Danny spun her around and handed her a large plastic cup with a straw. She saw a thick, bright yellow slush.

"Frozen Margaritas?' C.J asked hopefully.

"Nope. Aunt Thelma's Frozen Lemonade."

She dropped the bat and derived a wicked pleasure from watching Danny dance to avoid it hitting his feet. "Thank you, Danny."

"Let me take a step back before I continue the conversation."

"I'm not armed", she took a sip, "for the moment."

Danny saw the expression of amazement on her face. "What?"

"It really is frozen lemonade."

"Yeah, drinks are part of the party package." He sipped out of his own cup, "We have five more."

"It should be six since you paid for eight people."

"I downed one while waiting for this one and just got an extra." He smiled sheepishly, "Gave me a chance to observe your form."

"There's nothing wrong with my form."

"Personally, I never think so but we're talking professionally now."

"So, I'm not a sure thing for a new career hitting baseballs at a batting cage."

"Not without some work or", he paused, "some coaching."

"A lovely offer, however I'll pass. I just want to get this over with and then have dinner."

"You can have dinner any time you like, it's included."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow you."

"It's part of the package."

"Danny, I don't see a steam trolley and white coated waiter or even a wicker hamper filled with gourmet goodies."

"That wouldn't work here. Just go to the counter and tell them how you want your hot dog or hot dogs."

"Oh my God."

"What?'

"This is really the date, this ridiculous outing is your idea of what I needed."

"Uh - yeah."

"Unbelievable. I survive the week from Hell, my attempt to indulge myself at a salon turns into a torture chamber and now this from the man who is supposed to know me best."

"C.J., I do know you well, intimately even and I don't mean just the physical. Instead of watching you get sloshed on some bottle of expensive wine you wouldn't even take the time to enjoy, I chose this."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. It was a monumentally stupid idea and next week when you're trying yet again to gain access to the Boys Club, you can use my great miscalculation for a laugh with them."

She stood stunned. In a few words Danny had nailed her behavior. That hurt but not as much as the knowledge that she'd hurt Danny. He bent to pick up the bat she'd discarded. When he straightened up, his eyes met hers. "Let's go, C.J."

"No. Wait. Make your case for why this was the perfect date."

"Not worth the bother."

"Try. Maybe I didn't give it a chance."

"Maybe?" He sighed, "Okay. I thought this would be a good way to work off your frustration and anger. You could imagine the balls were people who annoyed you."

"You mean my coworkers."

"Yeah, picture Josh's face on one pitch, Toby's on another."

"Hmmmm." She visualized that and a small smile appeared. "Seems like it could be good exercise."

"I've found that to be true."

"This is something that works for you?"

"Yeah and selfishly, I thought you'd like to share it with me."

"Well, I have been exposed to your love of all sports including baseball and I recall you played through college seriously."

"Still love it and this is a good way for me to jettison my futile moments."

"Danny, you feel frustrated?"

"Frequently but it's part of the toll for loving an amazing, transfixing woman." She could tell his declaration was sincere and it transformed her outlook.

"I guess as long as we've got tokens left we should make good use of them."

Danny felt a surge of relief. "Okay, let's start it up."

"Wait. I have to admit my first attempt left me more frustrated."

"Would you like some tips?" He was enjoying the change in her mood.

"Please." She moved to the batting cage. "I'm ready, Coach."

He stepped behind her and reached around her body. "I've found hands on instruction works best."

"Fine." She leaned into a crouch and Danny followed leaving inches between them. C.J. felt her breath catch in her throat. "Danny, we're not moving."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, choke up on the bat and keep your swing level. You want to use the meat of the bat to hit the ball."

He demonstrated and as he talked his beard tickled her ear. "Wait for the pitch and when you make contact, follow it through."

C.J. nodded because words failed her with Danny wrapped around her and the bat. She could see where baseball was a euphemism for life and love as he repeated his description of the perfect movement at the plate.

Danny loosened half his grip on her slightly to drop a token in the machine. "C.J., I'm going to help you with the first few pitches."

When she just snuggled closer to him without a word it was his turn to lose his focus. He forced the words out. "Hey slugger, you ready?"

She snapped out of her trance and nodded. She heard the machine begin to whir. This time when the ball blasted toward her, she was guided into a smooth swing by Danny's hands and body.

THWACK! The ball sailed out in a long, straight drive.

"I did it." She glanced back and shared her triumph, "We did it."

"Pay attention." Danny relished the giddy note in her voice. "Batter up."

Again, C.J. followed his lead and made contact with the ball. She continued to wait for the pitches and with each swing, Danny eased a bit further away.

C.J. heard his cheer when she sent the ball flying on her own. The exhilaration was self-satisfying. After that, she tuned out Danny and the rest of the world.

The contact wasn't continuous but she had more hits than misses. She'd never confess to anyone that the pitches that sailed the deepest carried images of the men in the White House, the Republican legislative leadership and the female staff of the salon.

It took less than an hour for her to exhaust the supply of tokens and her storehouse of frustration. C.J. had worked up a light sheen of sweat and realized she'd worked muscles rarely used. But the thought of soreness on the morrow didn't dilute her sense of pleasure over this feeling of well being.

She leaned the bat against the cage and searched the token cup for one more little metal disc. There weren't any left. She turned to the next cage and toward the sound of bat on ball. It sounded different.

C.J. saw Danny with a wooden bat in his hands. He'd given her an aluminum one and while its metallic ping was satisfying she preferred the traditional crack of the bat.

Danny glanced over at her when he didn't hear the machine in her cage in action. "How you feeling, Beautiful?"

"Like I ran a marathon." She smiled, "And I'm hungry so if you're done. . ."

"I still have tokens."

"You do? Going to share?"

Her sudden eagerness tickled him. "Nope."

"I want a recount on how you divided them up."

"It was even. You just wasted yours when you were having your tantrum."

A pout appeared on her lips. "It wasn't a tantrum, it was a misguided use of energy."

"Whatever." He leaned toward her through the chain link fence. Their lips met and Danny felt the pout dissolve under the gentle pressure of his lips. Their hands entwined around the links.

She eased back and gave him a slow, tantalizing smile. "Now, may I please have a few more tokens?"

"Not a chance. Next time, you'll be more agreeable."

"Think there's going to be a next time?"

"I always do with us." He bent to pick up his bat. "Plus, this is addicting."

"They do seem to know you here."

"True. I've brought P.J. here when he's visiting and Josh too." Danny swung the bat to stay limber. "Keeps me on even keel when work is difficult."

"Your editors make you nuts?"

"Sure but some of the others I deal with on the job can be, shall we settle on challenging."

C.J. caught his wink and sniffed, "You've developed amazing coping skills. We're grateful you haven't gone postal at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue."

"You look like you need another drink. They'll get you a refill at the stand."

"I want food."

"Remember hot dogs are included in our party package."

"Hot dogs?"

"Hey, they're available from plain to loaded with a myriad of variations."

"What do you recommend?"

"I like the chili cheese dogs. Today, I skipped the onions."

"Today?"

"Yeah, wolfed one down while retrieving our drinks before."

"Such talent."

"You've never complained before about my attributes."

Her laugh was the only answer she favored him with as she headed to the concession stand.

* * *

C.J. settled back into the bleachers behind the batting cage Danny occupied. The chili cheese dog was blissful with another frozen lemonade.

She considered having seconds since he'd paid for all those admissions and the party trimmings. Before she could summon up the energy to act on that, one of the counter workers brought her a tray with three chili cheese dogs minus onions. "No way, I can eat more than another one."

"No, ma'am. But they're here when Danny's done. He's only got twenty minutes left and on a Saturday night we can't cut him any slack when it comes to time."

"Have we eaten eight of these?"

"Nope, but I figured he's good for at least two more."

"Thank you for the delivery."

"Anything for a friend of Danny's. Gimme a wave when you want me to clear your tray and bring the ice cream."

"Ice cream." C.J.'s shocked expression brought a smile to the teenage boy's face.

"It's part of the party package, ma'am."

"We won't need eight helpings of that."

"Don't be too sure, we've seen Danny eat." He grinned again and moved off.

C.J. shook her head in wonder at the impact Danny always had on people. Then, she turned her attention back to the chili cheese dog. Her focus was pulled from the culinary masterpiece to the masterpiece of the male specimen displayed in front of her. She licked the last of the chili cheese dog from her fingers.

But her mouth still watered watching Danny in the batting cage. His effortless swing never wavered as he slugged one baseball after another to the outer edge of the batting cage. She noticed his upper arm muscles rippling as the sleeves of his short-sleeved sage green polo shirt strained. There was a film of perspiration on his face but he wasn't breathing hard.

He glanced back at her and flashed one of his devastating grins before putting his attention back on the speeding baseball. C.J. realized he was using the 85 MPH pitch to work out and making it look simple and graceful.

His hands choked up on the bat and she found herself looking forward to those hands wrapping around various parts of her body.

* * *

"I'll take your tray, ma'am."

The teenage counter worker startled C.J. She came out of her reverie over Danny, the sound of his bat and the sight of his supple hands. "Oh, thank you. . ."

"Evan, ma'am."

"I appreciate it, Evan. Danny should be nearly done."

"Yeah." Evan added a large soft drink to the tray with Danny's chili cheese dogs and handed C.J. dessert. "Here's your ice cream."

Her gaze transferred to a large chocolate orb of ice cream already softening in the waning heat. "Wow."

"Danny said bring the most chocolaty flavor. This is it." He gestured, "Chocolate chocolate covered almond Chocolate Chip cookie dough."

"Never heard of that combo."

"We mix our own flavors and make these waffle cones. Enjoy."

He passed Danny on the way down the bleachers. "Nice hitting."

"Machine is off a couple of miles per hour."

The boy smiled. "You're just slowing down."

Danny clapped him on the shoulder, "I deserve a little respect here."

"Left you some food. That's how we show respect."

"Thanks, Evan."

Danny bounded up the steps swooping down next to C.J. and pressed his lips to hers in one smooth motion. "You taste more delicious than you normally do."

"And your moves are smoother than usual in the batting cage and beyond."

He was exhilarated by the exercise and the sight of C.J. sitting with her legs stretched out and her sensuous mouth devouring ice cream. "It's easy when I have you to keep me in top condition."

She watched him attack the chili cheese dogs and let the bolt of lightning hit her again. She loved this man for many reasons including his zest for life.

C.J. laughed, "You need a napkin."

He dabbed at his face but missed a morsel on his beard.

She leaned in and with a quick flick of her tongue, delicately licked it clean and eased back. "Can't have you looking untidy."

Danny was in shock that she'd make such a brazen and erotic gesture in public. "Uh, C.J., I've never seen that technique in G.Q."

"Not like you read G.Q." She gave him a coy smile, "Fine with me because your real attributes are hidden under your semi-rumpled state."

"Hmmm." He reached over and slurped on the ice cream cone. "Really now. Would you like to help rumple something else of mine like say, the sheets?"

"See, that's what I mean about smooth moves." She held the rest of the ice cream cone away. "I'd say you'll continue to be batting a thousand as long as you keep your hands off my ice cream."

"No problem. I have other locations in mind for my hands."

"Attaboy." She watched Danny stand and grabbed his outstretched hand. "This was fun."

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"This was fun." Off his surprised look, C.J. continued, "It was once I gave it a chance and recovered from my snit."

"That was a pretty amazing spectacle. Can't imagine why anyone would ever risk that display by crossing you."

Evan the counter boy interrupted her reply. He handed C.J. a thermal bag and explained, "We figured the rest of your ice cream added up to about a quart so we just packed it up."

"You're a treasure." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Danny eyed the blushing teenager. "Home run, Evan. You'll do just fine with the ladies."

"See you next time, Danny."

C.J. laughed, "He's darling."

"Whatever." Danny turned to her, "Remember the advantages of an older man. I don't have a curfew."

"Want some help packing up?"

"No, just guard the ice cream."

* * *

The heat of the day finally gave in to a northerly breeze and a starry sky. C.J. leaned back in the Jeep to enjoy the view through the open roof. "Yeah, this worked for the date."

"Should I keep it?"

"No, I like a little less wind most of the time. I am exposed to enough bluster at work."

Danny punched through the stations this time and stopped at a baseball recap show. "So, what did you imagine for our date tonight?"

She let her hand cover his on the gearshift knob. "Well, it's ending the way I'd planned, we're on our way to your place feeling content and happy knowing there's more of that to come tonight."

"Those emotions are hard won."

"True. I admit I wasn't into the program initially." She sighed, "Had to forget my preconceived image of dinner at some elegant in spot. After that, we'd be dancing at an out of the way club. You know, the kind of place you always seem to know about."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time.'

"Hey, I'm not complaining." She laughed at his arch look, "Okay, Danny, I'm not complaining any more. It was nice to do something from your list of interests and it did banish my frustrations. Well, most of them and I believe those will be taken care of soon too."

"Always a good night when we don't have pagers or cell phones go off."

"God, I did relax because I forgot all about my tether for a couple of hours." She reached for her purse to double-check for messages. "Feel like I escaped house arrest."

"White House arrest is pretty powerful."

"Good, nothing missed. I doubt I'd have heard anything there."

"Hey, is that a shooting star? Make a wish, C.J."

"If you know the stars as well as Sam claims to, it's probably another plane."

"So wish on the Baltimore shuttle."

"Okay." She leaned back and let her eyes close. "Most of my wishes are already reality. I'll chance a minor one on this."

Her eyes remained closes as Danny continued home.

* * *

C.J. wandered up the front steps of the brownstone Danny called home. It was a small, tucked away architectural gem in D.C.

He had an apartment on the second floor but it was an easy walk up. And the charm of yesteryear has been paired with some modern conveniences like air conditioning, an updated kitchen and bathrooms.

Danny's place felt homey and settled in a way C.J.'s sleek high-rise never would. He'd been there for years, she was on a short lease or that had been her original plan. She had to admit the town and its denizens grew on you.

She carried her overnight tote and the ice cream in its thermal bag. Danny was parking the Jeep and unloading the baseball gear. He'd come the back way from the detached garages.

C.J. used her key and swallowed the foolish smile that popped up every time she pulled it out. It astounded her to be so committed and comfortable in a relationship that she never expected to find.

His place always seemed a bit mussed, just like its occupant. She automatically straightened a lampshade as she moved toward the kitchen. She stashed the ice cream and found a bottle of water to quench the aftereffects of the exercise and chili cheese dogs.

Half of it was gone before she crossed the master bedroom doorway. C.J. glanced at the gray and green linens on the bed before spitting out a mouthful of water to let her laughter out.

Danny had turned down one corner of the bed just like in the better hotels. He hadn't forgotten the chocolate on the pillow either. In typical Danny fashion, he'd gone extreme. An unopened one pound bag of M&Ms occupied the pillow on C.J.'s side of the bed.

She dropped her bag and slipped off her shoes. She stretched out on the bed enjoying the feel of the cool, crisp freshly laundered linen. Her arms arched over her head and she noticed the ceiling fan lazily recirculating the air. It was too warm to open the bedroom door onto the terrace at the back of the brownstone.

The quiet evaporated as she heard Danny clattering up the back steps. C.J. bolted off the bed to rummage through her bag. She grabbed the matches near a candle set out by Danny and added the one from her bag. She lit them both pleased at the glow in the room.

Her breath caught as she waited from him to burst into the bedroom sending off those sparks of energy. They'd harness that for the next phase of their night. But he didn't come through the door.

She listened carefully and realized she didn't hear him walking around the apartment. But she heard music.

It was wafting in from outside the bedroom. C.J. threw open the terrace doors and found herself bathed in more light. There were several candles lit on spots around the terrace. He'd turned on the small white lights she'd woven through a trellis earlier in the summer.

He smiled and held out a hand when he caught sight of her. Without a word, she grasped it and found herself swung into dance position. The music she'd noticed was Gershwin. They'd danced their first dance together to his music and it charmed her all over again that Danny remembered. She let the notes carry them around the terrace. Its location at the back of the apartment and well off the street made it a true oasis.

Danny maneuvered them to the open area past the awning so they were dancing under the stars. "If Ned Washington and Victor Young were still alive they'd rename their song."

"What song?", she murmured.

"'Stella by Starlight' would be C.J. by Starlight."

"You're poet enough for me." C.J. let her lips kiss their way from his neck to his cheek and veered to his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wanted to salvage some aspect of your idea of a perfect evening."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize." She let her head slide to his shoulder. "It was just a different kind of perfect."

Danny tightened his grip on her. "This is why I love you, you can look at the big picture."

"Figured out I was being awful to the man who always values me and my intellect."

He dipped her, "But I like the way you bend."

She laughed when she was upright. "Well, you know experts say exercise is most effective when it's varied."

"I think I've read that. Let's see, we exercised all the big muscles at the batting cage, this is good cardiac movement. What's left?"

C.J. appeared to consider his words and let her fingers play over his back and shoulders. "Well, I can think of something that combines getting your heart and breathing rates up while working some very specific muscles."

"Sounds very healthy." Danny spun them toward the door.

"Unless there's chocolate involved." She added, "The M&Ms."

"No they're part of the conditioning."

"Really."

"Yes, I'm going to line them up on your body and then nibble my way through them. You're welcome to do the same."

She shivered with delight imagining his mouth on her. "How is that exercise?"

"See it keeps my tongue limber and lets me perfect steering through an obstacle course."

"I applaud the former but you've lost me on the latter."

"Our next date." He opened the door to his bedroom.

"What do you have in mind, Danny?"

"Go-Kart racing."

She nearly laughed until she recalled where they'd been on this date.

As Danny gently tugged her inside the bedroom, C.J. shrugged away doubts. She was willing to trust him to end this date perfectly and meet her needs in the future especially if it included chocolate.

* * *


End file.
